Inductive devices such as power transformers and other electrical equipment are often located outdoors and subject to environmental, animal and human factors. In particular, nefarious acts by humans and extreme weather may cause damage to electrical equipment located outdoors (not in a building). Even seismic events may cause damage to the transformers. The damage may take considerable time to remedy and put the electrical equipment back in service, potentially causing a power outage.